


Teachers' Conference

by SamanthaM_M, seeyouwithyourlaughterlines



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines/pseuds/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>keywords:pom-pom, car, cannon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers' Conference

„Excuse me, is this seat free? "long-haired unpleasantly-looking man asked woman who looked the same.

„Oh, yes," she smirked.

"These teacher´s conferences are even worse than pom-poms."

"I totally agree with you. By the way, Severus Snape."

"Sue Silvester. You came by car? I had to park in the stinking, disgusting garages. Our headmaster forced me to participate after he found out I wanted to shot one of our students out of cannon," said Sue.

Snape only raised his eyebrow.

"Why did you come here?"

"My colleagues quite disagreed with me killing the previous headmaster and becoming the new one."


End file.
